


Prompt 1 - Hot

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: This isrespoftw'sfault. She posted a comfort fic and the link to the community...Comfortween, on Dreamwidth. A month of comfort prompts...So, like themasochistlovely writer I am, I'm writing daily drabbles for the prompts. No guarantee if I'll finish them all, but I have a few written. They will be unconnected drabbles, so enjoy!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Prompt 1 - Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is **respoftw's** fault. She posted a comfort fic and the link to the community... [Comfortween](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html), on Dreamwidth. A month of comfort prompts...
> 
> So, like the ~~masochist~~ lovely writer I am, I'm writing daily drabbles for the prompts. No guarantee if I'll finish them all, but I have a few written. They will be unconnected drabbles, so enjoy!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" 

"Stiles! Sit still!" Peter ordered. He put a hand on Stiles' back, which fortunately, wasn't as sunburned as his arms and shoulders.

"Ohhh..." Stiles moaned as Peter started to drain the pain. "Thanks!"

"That doesn't fix the burn you have," Peter warned. "Do you have anything to put on it?"

Stiles nodded. "There should be some aloe gel in the bathroom. Under the sink, maybe."

Peter went off to see what he could find.

"Ahhh..." Stiles sighed as Peter slathered the gel on Stiles.

Peter pressed a kiss to a not-tender spot. "I'll take care of you."


End file.
